Spring Breakers
by Poey
Summary: Four college girls who land in jail after robbing a restaurant in order to fund their spring break vacation find themselves bailed out by a drug and arms dealer who wants them to do some dirty work. A written version of the movie.
1. Repent (Faith)

**Spring Breakers**

_Chapter One: Repent (Faith)_

"I can feel . . . I can feel the presence of almighty God in this room." I sat in a cold folding chair, watching as Pastor Jeff paced around the room. He smiled. He always smiled when he talked about God. Everyone in the youth group was cheering happily, shouting _"Yes!" _and _"Praise God!" _as he spoke. Pastor Jeff didn't mind, though. He encouraged these random outbursts. He wanted our passion for God to be explosive and uncontrollable.

"The swagger is coming on upon us, isn't?" he continued, pacing around the room. People began clapping, agreeing with him. He clenched his hand into a fist, as if he could feel the Lord's presence all around him. "Ah, yeah." He said, nodding. He took a moment to look around the room, making eye contact with each of us. "Crazy kids . . ." he said in a quieter voice. "Are you crazy for Jesus?" Somebody shouted _"Amen!" _and the pastor smiled. He walked towards me, stopping when he was inches in front of me. "Are you jacked up on Jesus?" he said, crouching in front of my chair as if it was a personal question meant only for me. I grinned, nodding my head. "Well, I am," he said. "_I am! _And I am feeling almighty Jesus in this room." He rose from his spot in front of me, beginning to pace around the room again. "Are y'all hearing me?" he asked. "Come on, let's all rise. Let's all rise and get in a good amen." I stood up along with all the other people in my youth group. Pastor Jeff always wanted to get _a good amen _into our meetings.

"Amen!" he shouted, standing in front of all of us.

_"Amen!" _I shouted back, along with everyone else.

"Amen!" the pastor repeated, this time in a louder, more passionate voice.

_"Amen!" _I yelled. I tried to match his enthusiasm, raising my voice as loud as I could, even though it was lost in the room full of shouting college kids. I tried to match his sincerity as well, but I found it impossible to do so.

"Praise God," Pastor Jeff said. The buff, middle-aged man closed his eyes, raising his right hand in the air. Everyone did the same. I raised my hand as well, but I didn't close my eyes. I always felt really vulnerable standing there with my eyes closed. Everything became too dark. I preferred the light.

I watched as the pastor clenched his hand tight, bringing his arm slowly back down to his side. He opened his eyes, the smile that was always on his lips growing wide. "That felt good, didn't it, kids?" We all agreed. Nothing felt better than the presence of God.

I watched as Pastor Jeff pulled out a folding chair. He faced it towards is, sitting down. He always did this before he had a serious talk with us. He liked to be on the same level as us, he said, because in the eyes of God, we are all the same. No one was any higher than anyone else, and no one was any lower. He said that a lot.

"I got to have a serious talk with y'all," he said. He laced his fingers together, placing his hands neatly in his lap. I wondered what he was about to say. "Spring break is coming up soon. I know you kids are probably excited. I want y'all to be excited. You need some time to relax." I took a deep breath, realizing quickly what direction he was headed in. He looked down at his hands. "I'm not stupid, guys," he said after a few moments. "I'm not gullible. I'm not naïve. I've been on this planet enough years to know what happens when you kids get too much freedom." I slowly exhaled, staring at the solemn expression on the pastor's face. He made eye contact with me. I quickly looked down at the ground, beginning to chew on my tongue. It was like he knew about my spring break plans. It was like he wanted to ruin my good time. Everyone wanted to ruin my good time.

"I want to share a little Bible verse with y'all," he said. It would have been disrespectful for me to have continued to stare at the ground, but I couldn't bring myself to meet my eyes to his once again. I settled on staring at his spiky, bleached hair. "This is Corinthians 10:13," he continued. "It says that when you are tempted, He will always provide you with a way out so that you can endure it." He smiled, looking around the room. I was glad he didn't look so grave anymore. "How cool is that?" he said. A few people nodded their heads. "Dudes, how cool is that?"

"It's awesome," I heard someone say.

"Praise Jesus," said another. I just looked down at my feet, chewing harder on my tongue. By this point, I could taste blood. It tasted warm and metallic in my mouth. I hated it. I hated it all.

"Every temptation you face, He's gonna give you a way out," Pastor Jeff said, smiling from ear to ear. "Do y'all feel me?"

_"Yeah!" _everyone shouted. I looked around the room. All of their passion was heartwarming. I wish I could be that passionate, but I just couldn't muster those feelings up anymore.

"Can you give me another amen?" he said.

_"Amen!" _they all shouted. I didn't say a word. I don't know why. Sure, I was a little put off by Pastor Jeff's brief talk of spring break, but why did I want to leave youth group all of a sudden? I used to love this place. The meetings were fun for me. Now it seemed like a chore.

"You okay, Faith?" I looked to my right, a little startled. My friend, Bess, was sitting beside me. She smiled, brushing her blonde bangs out of her eyes. I nodded, but I didn't speak. I didn't even smile. I didn't feel like it. Bess knew something was bugging me, but she didn't question me. She just patted my back, shooting me an apologetic look. Why did she look apologetic? It was like she felt sorry for me. Why did everyone feel bad for me? I was fine.

"I know that you kids don't want to talk about this temptation mumbo-jumbo," Pastor Jeff continued, rising from his chair. I watched him as he walked across the room, back and forth, back and forth. "Most of you are college kids," he said. "You are all set in your ways by now, right? You're gonna do what your roommate is doing so you can fit in, right?" He chuckled as the kids jumped to their own defense, demanding that they wouldn't succumb to temptation that easily. I was silent.

"No way," a girl named Forest said. She was sitting in front of Bess and me. She was a really nice girl. I had humanities with her. "We're stronger than that," she protested. "God helps us to be stronger than that." She turned to me and smiled. I weakly smiled back, running my hands through my hair. All of a sudden, I was sweating bullets. It was like I was guilty of something. But I hadn't done anything wrong. Not yet.

"Exactly right, Forest," said Pastor Jeff. I found his southern twang southing, but I still felt extremely anxious. "God wants to help us overcome temptation. He is just like your best friend." He smiled, walking back over to me. "Everyone look at Bess and Faith over here." I dug my nails into my palms. _Why is he pointing me out? _I thought nervously. I took a deep breath, telling myself I had no reason to be so apprehensive. I was free from sin. I had abstained from temptation. My entire life I had avoided sin. _My entire life._

"These two girls are the best of friends," Pastor Jeff said, standing between Bess and me. He put one of his hands on my back. "So Faith, say Bess came to you one night and told you she was having trouble overcoming some temptation? It could be a boy or a drug. It could be anything. But she is having a lot of trouble rising above this temptation and she is thinking about just giving in. Would you judge her, Faith?" Pastor Jeff looked down at me. Everyone in the room turned around and looked at me. I bit down on my tongue, still tasting my own blood. I still didn't feel like talking. I just looked up at the pastor with wide eyes. "Come on, Faith," he said with a friendly smile. "This ain't a trick question." Everyone laughed. I didn't. "Would you judge Bess or not?"

"No," I said. "I wouldn't." He smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course you wouldn't," he said, patting my back and walking away from me. I exhaled, feeling as though I had just been put on trial for a crime I didn't commit. "And guess what? Neither would God. He is there for all of you. He wants to be your friend. He will help you through whatever is troubling you. That's pretty amazing isn't it, guys?" Everyone agreed. It was amazing.

"But I got another question," the pastor said. "This one is for Bess and it is a little trickier." Bess chuckled, smiling brightly.

"Bring it on!" she said. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, okay," Pastor Jeff said. "Let's say Faith comes to you, Bess, and she tells you that she _has _given into temptation. She isn't just thinking about sinning, she actually _has._"

"Faith?" Bess said, smiling. She reached over and grabbed my hand. "She never gives into temptation." She looked at me and smiled, rubbing the back of my hand with her thumb. "She is the strongest Christian I have ever met."

"We all know," Pastor Jeff said. "Faith is wonderful. But this is just hypothetical. Let's say she has committed a sin and she can't take it back. She confides to you about it. Are you going to judge her then?" Bess laughed, shaking her head.

"Of course not, Pastor," she said. "I'm going to hold her hand and help her through it." She held my hand tighter. "That's what friends are for."

"And that is what the Lord is for," he said. "To guide us when we lose sight of what we are living for. We are all just humans. We are all weak. I am and all of you are. God knows this. He forgives us for this. And he isn't going to leave your side for one second throughout this journey called life." Bess wouldn't let go of my hand. I tried to tug my hand away, but she squeezed it tighter.

"I know a lot of you are in college right now. I was in college once, too, about a billion years ago," Pastor Jeff said. He laughed at his own joke. "I know what it is like. It is hard. There is temptation down every hallway. A party here, a new drug there. It is hard to say no. Peer pressure is hard to overcome." Bess nodded in agreement. Forest nodded, too. I looked around the room. Everyone was nodding. My hand was throbbing in Bess' grip. I didn't nod. "Let's be honest guys," the pastor went on to say. "Who has gone to a college party that they probably shouldn't have?" Muttering erupted in the room. There was whispering and chuckling, but no one raised their hand. "Come on guys!" Pastor Jeff said. "There is no guilt in life. Who has gone to one?" Slowly, a few kids raised their hands. Bess didn't. Either did I.

"There you go," the pastor said. "I know I went to some in my day. And you know what? God didn't judge me. He stayed by my side. And when a wave of sin overcame me and knocked me down, God was there to help me up." When he spoke of waves, I began to think of the beach. Of spring break. I curled my toes in my shoe. _Spring break. _"This is what you kids always forget: Just because you trip does not mean you can't get back up. In the eyes of God, it is never too late. If you are eighteen or eighty, God is waiting for you to repent. You are never a lost cause, alright guys? God is always there for you."

That was what happened every Wednesday night. We would gather in a small room in a church that was a few miles away from the college I go to, and we would talk about God. Every Wednesday night. I used to love it, too. The people, the conversation. It made me feel empowered. Like I was part of something bigger than myself. My youth group was like my family away from home. But now, it was just bothersome. I just wanted to leave. I wanted Bess to let go of me. I wanted everyone to let go of me. I wanted to be free for once. Pastor Jeff said when we get too much freedom, we become wild. We become reckless. But maybe I wanted to be a little reckless, just for once. Only once.

"In closing," Pastor Jeff said, "I want to thank our dear Heavenly Father for bringing me in the presence of these wonderful, young Christians to discuss and talk about temptation. To talk about safety." I swear that he looked right at me after he said that safety bit.

Pastor Jeff wrapped up his speech on temptation, telling us all to be safe and smart over spring break. Then we all sat in a circle on the floor. We always got into a circle and sang at the end of youth group and today was no different. We sat side by side, legs crossed, smiles plastered on our faces. We swayed from side to side, clapping and singing _"Amen! Amen! Amen!"_ with our hands in the air. But today, I didn't. I just sat there, barely muttering the song. No one noticed.

I don't know why youth group had become so boring lately. I tried to make it more interesting. I invited some of my other friends to come, but none of them would. Brit told me she had a class on Wednesday nights, which was a lie. Cotty told me she was Jewish, which was also a lie. At least Candy was honest. She told me had a religious ceremony with a bong every Wednesday night. Call me crazy, but I believed her.

I was beyond relieved when youth group let out. Pastor Jeff gave me a pat on the back as I left. He told me to have a good spring break. I felt like he was disappointed in me. His disappointment weighed downed heavily on me. My whole life, I hated disappointing people. I hated disappointing my parents when I got a bad grade, I hated disappointing my friends when I told them I couldn't go to a party with them, and I hated disappointing my pastor by contemplating sin during youth group. It was an awful feeling.

As I walked out to the parking lot, trying to clear my mind, Bess and Forest ran to catch up with me. "Wait up, Faith!" Bess called, walking up beside me. I stopped and smiled at the two girls.

"What's up with you today?"Forest said as we walked. We were heading towards the bus stop. We needed to get back to our college campus. "You were acting really funny in there," Forest continued. I bit my lip, not knowing what to say to her.

"Nothing's wrong," I finally spoke when we reached the buss stop. Honestly, I didn't know what was wrong with me. I just didn't feel the same.

"Alright," Forest said. She sounded a little disappointed, but it didn't make me feel did she care anyway? It was my life, not hers. _Stop, Faith, _I thought to myself, shaking my head. Forest was a sweet girl. She was probably just trying to look out for me. There was no need for me to get nasty over it.

We all sat down beside each other on a cold metal bench at the bus stop, waiting in silence. After a few moments, I reached into my bag and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. I had been craving a smoke all day, but I kept telling myself it was bad for me. For some reason, giving into temptation didn't seem like that big of a deal anymore. Before I put the pack away, I offered Bess and Forest one. To my surprise, they both accepted my offer.

"I am leaving tomorrow," Bess said, letting me light her cigarette with an old, corroded lighter I kept in my pocket. "For spring break. I am going back home to Indiana. I am going to see my family. Pastor Jeff said it was a good idea to reconnect with my family. It will help me stay strong during college, he said. Family is a gift from God." I sighed. Everything was religion with her.

"That's great, Bess," I said. I didn't really care though. I lit up Forest's cigarette and then my own with a corroded lighter. I place the cigarette between my lips and I watched it dangle there. My eyes crossed slightly, staring at the glowing orange ember at the end of the cigarette. It was beautiful, in an insignificant way.

"What are you doing over spring break?" Forest asked. I took my eyes off my cigarette. I watched as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"I'm trying to go to Florida. St. Petersburg, actually," I muttered. Bess and Forest were silent for a moment. Bess was unhappy with what I said and Forest was too preoccupied with her cigarette to speak. I took a drag off my own cigarette, blowing a cloud of smoke from between my lips. I always found the smoke to be quite calming to look at.

"Who are you going with?" Bess asked. She knew who.

"Brit and Candy and Cotty." Bess frowned slightly. I wondered if she was judging me. She was probably trying really hard not to. Good Christians don't judge.

"Be careful," Bess said in a singsong tone. She put her cigarette to her lips. The tip turned bright orange as she sucked on it.

"Why?" I asked. I knew how she felt about Brit, Candy, and Cotty—I knew how _all _my church friends felt about Brit, Candy, and Cotty—but I didn't think she had to warn me about hanging out with them. They were my best friends all my life. I didn't need to be warned about them.

"Because those girls are scary," Bess said in a serious voice. Forest in her exchanged looks. They probably would have said worse things about them, but they didn't want to hurt my feelings. I'm glad they didn't go to hard on my three friends, though. I get really sick of people constantly talking about them. Sure they were wild, but they were people, too.

"No . . ." I said, looking down and shaking my head. Brit, Candy, and Cotty could be pretty reckless, but they were harmless. Sure, they had low morals, but I would never consider them to be scary. I always felt safe around them.

"Well, I think they're scary. Especially Brit and Candy," Bess insisted. Forest agreed with her. I looked back up, making eye contact with Bess. I didn't understand where she was coming from.

"Why do y'all say that?"I said, looking back and forth between Bess and Forest.

"Because they're so cold," Bess said, shaking her head. "It's like they got demon blood."

"They're evil, for sure," Forest said, nodding vigorously. "They give me the freaking chills."

"No," I replied, denying everything they had sad. "I've known them since kindergarten. They're sweet." No one ever bothered to get to know Brit, Candy, and Cotty. They were caring, friendly girls, but no one knew that because they were too busy judging them and making false assumptions about them. The way people talked about them was almost upsetting.

"They just don't seem right," Bess said, dropping her cigarette to the ground and stepping it out. "You better pray when you get to Florida."

"Pray hardcore," Forest agreed.

"Pray super hardcore," Bess added. I shook my head. I wasn't going to be able to convince them. I would never be able to convince them. There was no point in trying any longer. I just looked at the two of them, trying to think of what to say next. The bus pulled up before I could think of anything to say. We didn't speak the whole bus ride back to school.

**-X-$-X-$-X-$-X-**

I sighed, sitting up in bed. I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned in bed, flipped the pillow over and over again, and I even tried to read a little from my Bible. All of it was useless. I couldn't focus on anything. All I could think about was spring break. Classes had officially let out for spring break this morning. People were starting to just starting to pack up. A few students had already left. I wanted to leave for Florida as soon as possible. I wanted to leave that night, but I knew I couldn't. Brit told me that Candy, Cotty, and her would meet up with me later this week. We were going to put all our money together. We needed a lot to get to St. Petersburg.

I looked over at my roommate, Sol. She was sound asleep. Her bags were packed by her bed. She was going to Colorado over spring break. I told her that was silly. You were supposed to go to the beach over spring break, not to the mountains. She chuckled and told me skiing was more fun than getting a sunburn at some filthy, tourist-ridden beach. I looked at her luggage, envying her. She was getting out of here tomorrow. I wish we could leave tomorrow.

I crept out of my bed and went to my dresser. I opened my underwear drawer, carefully digging through it. I moved aside some of my bras and pulled out my stash of money. I had all of my money hidden in there. I grabbed the wad of cash, carrying it back over to my bed. I sat down, laying the dollar bills out in front of me. I ran my hands over the crumpled green paper. That was all of it. Every dollar my mom and dad sent me since I got to college. It wasn't much, but hopefully it would be enough. Mom and Dad didn't have a lot of money. I got a lot of the money from my grandma. I called her and told her my friends and I were going on a trip. I got a check for fifty dollars in the mail within the week.

I counted the money, quickly sorting the bills. I barely had a hundred bucks. I sighed. Hopefully the girls had come up with more cash than I had. But then again, I'd be surprised if any of them came up with any cash at all. None of them were very reliable, to be honest. I was always making up for what one of them failed to do. It had been this way ever since elementary school. Brit would spill over a bottle of glue and she'd throw a pile of construction paper over it to cover it up. I'd feel bad about the mess she made and I would end up cleaning it up. In middle school, Cotty was always forgetting her lunch money. I would always give her mine because I hated to watch her sit there, hungry. When we were in high school, Candy spent every Friday night at her boyfriend's house. I would always bail her out and tell her mom she was at my house studying. But I didn't mind cleaning up after Brit, giving cash to Cotty, or covering up for Candy. They would do the same for me. And when I helped them, I felt needed. It was a nice feeling.

But needless to say, there was an obvious difference between the three girls and me. As we got older, these differences become more and more apparent. My parents were way stricter than any of theirs' were. They stayed out all night during high school, but my curfew was always nine o'clock. They didn't really acknowledge religion. I had God in my life. They were growing up. I felt like I was being kept captive under a rock.

My other friends really disliked Brit, Cotty, and Candy. My church friends, that is. All my Youth Group friends were always talking about the three girls. When they all found out that I had grown up with them, they were shocked. Especially Bess. I met Bess in college this year. We had a lot of classes together and we shared the same morals. We clicked. But the more I hung around her, the more similarities I found between us. And I didn't want to be like Bess. As accepting as she tried to be, she was narrow-minded. All she thought about was religion. All she knew was religion. Candy mocked Bess all the time, calling her "the Bible thumper" or "the Jesus freak". I would laugh, but I wondered if the girls called me the same names when I left the room. That hurt.

I had grown apart from Brit, Candy, and Cotty during our freshman year of college. I swore I would never let them drift away from me, but they were. And I felt like it was my fault. I was the one that turned down their party invites. I was the one that didn't want to go out with them. I was the one that was scared of losing who I used to be and becoming who I am destined to be. It was me. But this trip would change things. I would reconnect with them.

"Faith, you awake?" I turned my head to see that Sol had woken up. She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah," I said. She grabbed her glasses off the bed stand and looked at me. Her eyes locked on the pile of cash that was sitting in front of me. I had forgotten all about it. I guess I drifted off in thought.

"Woah," Sol said. "Where did you get all that from?" I chewed on my tongue. I still didn't feel like talking.

"I saved it up," I said. Sol nodded, still seemingly mesmerized by the cash. "It's really not that much. Just a bunch of singles really."

"What are you going to do with it all?" she said. I sighed.

"Spring break," I answered. "I'm going to St. Pete with Brit, Candy, and Cotty."

"Really? Them?" she replied in an exasperated voice. She was a fellow Jesus freak. She had heard all the rumors about Brit, Candy, and Cotty. She judged them just as harshly as everyone else did. "They're bad girls, Faith," she said. I groaned. Why did everyone act like they knew them better than I did? I knew them all my life. I grew up with them. I was there when Candy smoked pot for the first time. I was the first person Cotty talked after she lost her virginity. I held Brit's hair back as she puked up what seemed like gallons of booze when she had her first hangover. I knew what they were all doing. Why did everyone think I was so ignorant to that? Because I went to church? Because I hung out with Bess and Forest? I wasn't like her. I wasn't like anyone. I was me. I just wanted to be me, whoever that was.

"They're not bad girls, Sol!" I said, standing up from my bed. "They're my friends! And all those rumors everyone spreads about them . . . it's all bullshit! It's fucking bullshit! Just leave them alone! Oh my God!" Sol looked at me with wide confused eyes. My hands were balled into fists. I was shaking. What had just come over me? I unclenched my fists, taking a deep breath. I closed my eyes, shaking my head. I swore. I said the Lord's name in vain. I yelled at a girl who had been nothing but nice to me and was probably just trying to look out for me. I opened my eyes, stepping towards Sol.

"I'm so sorry—"

"Don't be," she said. "They're your friends. Stick up for them if you want to." She took her glasses back off, lying back in bed. The conversation was over. I felt like an idiot.

I shamefully walked back to my bed, gathering my money. I opened my drawer once again, putting the money back in its place. _God, please be enough money to get me to Florida, _I thought. If we couldn't get the money and go to Florida like we planned, I don't know what I would do. I would go insane, that's for sure.

"Hey, Faith?" Sol said. I looked back at her. She was still lying in bed.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Don't let anyone boss you around, okay?" she said. "I mean, it is good that you stick up for your friends, but remember to stick up for yourself sometimes, too. Especially when you are in Florida. Do that for me, okay?" I wasn't sure what she meant.

"Okay," I said, even thought I had no idea where she was coming from.

"Thanks," she said. "Good night, Faith."

"Night." I walked back to my bed, wrestling with the covers. Sol's words were still echoing my head. Bess's words were in there, too. So were Forest's and Pastor Jeff's. So were God's. And I began to wonder if all I was a compilation of other people's words and thoughts. I was literally a person that was held together by scriptures of a book. I wanted to be more than that. I wanted more.

**A/N: Want more? Comment below! Also, to answer someone's question, this chapter is in Faith's (Selena Gomez) point of view. I will probably switch point of view every chapter. I will put the name of the character whose point of view it is in after the chapter title. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Rise and Shine, Little Bitch (Brit)PART1

**Spring Breakers**

_Chapter Two Part One: Rise and Shine, Little Bitch (Brit)_

"Okay, guys, you might remember last week I gave that great lecture on Elvis Presley and the 1950s but today we have to change gears to talk about something that's a little bit deeper, a little harder to get at, which is the Civil Rights Movement, or the black freedom struggle." I stared blankly at Professor Irby during my American history class. The room was completely dark, the only light coming from the projector screen at the front of the class. The bluish light burned my eyes. "Some historians have called this the second reconstruction, which I really like because it ties it to the first reconstruction after the Civil War to show that there is a continuum; there is a constant struggle on the part of African-Americans in the South to claim their freedom, their liberty…"

"Did Cotty tell you she wasn't coming to class today?" I asked Candy, who was sitting to my right. She tore her bloodshot eyes away from the projector, staring at me and looking dazed.

"Cotty? Nah. She didn't tell me anything."

"She's probably just ditching—"

"Like we should be." Candy shot me a devious smile. She was right. Why were we here in this fucking classroom? I could give a shit about whatever war Irby was ranting about. And even if I did care, there was no way I could focus. All I could think about lately was spring break. _Spring break… _"We could leave right now," Candy continued, breaking me out of my spring break induced trance. "Irby wouldn't even notice."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Class is over in fifteen minutes, anyway."

"Seventeen minutes," Candy said grudgingly. "Faith is rubbing off on you, goody two-shoes." I laughed, gently pushing her. She bumped into the guy seated next to her, who shot us both a dirty look. College kids were so stuck up.

"I'm not a fucking goody two-shoes—"

_"Shhhhh!" _I looked to my left. The Asian bitch that shared a dorm room with Faith was sitting there, tapping her pencil against her desk, glaring at me with a snobbish glint in her eyes. "Can you two be any louder? Some of us are trying to get an education here." Candy gave the girl the middle finger, causing her to turn away in disgust. I snickered. _Nerd._

"…And without a doubt, World War II provides the fuel for this, that when you go overseas to fight Hitler and you get shot at and you see your friends killed, you're going to come home a different person. You're going to come back a radicalized individual willing to risk life and limb." Professor Irby's voice was so monotone and emotionless that I swear it could put a baby to sleep. How could anyone pay attention to this shit? Why would anyone _want _to?

"Sixteen more minutes," Candy murmured.

I closed my eyes, resting my head on my desk. Spring break instantly popped into my mind. It was uncontrollable. I had been cooped up in a college dorm for too long. I hated it. I fucking hated college. I told my mom I didn't want to go. I told her I'd just fail out and she was wasting her cash, but she insisted. She called universities all over the goddamn country, flaunting my father's stature in our community as a way to get her delinquent of a daughter accepted somewhere. He's a fucking mayor. What the hell does a mayor even do? But North Carolina was impressed and I got accepted. My mom sweet talked the president of the university into letting Candy and Cotty in. Faith didn't need any help getting in, though. I swear, the girl is a genius. I guess I was lucky to have a smart friend. She did my homework from time to time. If it wasn't for her, my 2.0 grade point average would go down the drain.

I sighed, looking down at my blank notebook. Everyone else was taking notes. I snickered, pulling out a sharpie marker. I wrote in bold letters: _I want penis_. I laughed, drawing heart around the words. I picked up the notebook, showing it to Candy. She laughed too. I looked back at Irby while Candy grabbed my sharpie, writing something her own blank notebook. She tapped my shoulder, raising the notebook. She had drawn a cock on the page, with the words _Spring Break Bitch _written across the shaft. I chuckled as she pretended to lick the tip.

" So the Double V campaign during the war is quite interesting. It stood for victory at home and victory abroad…" I laughed harder as Candy deep throated an imaginary dick. People were staring, but Candy didn't care. "Defeat Hitler and fascism and its racist policies but also defeat Jim Crow and the racist South. And they tried to do that but they needed some help and without question, in one of the most important—"

"Holy shit," I murmured, grabbing Candy's wrist. "If I stay in here for another minute my head is going to explode." I got up out of my seat, dragging Candy behind me. "Let's go find Cotty."

"I thought you wanted to stay, miss goody two-shoes?" she cooed as I led her out of the class. She flicked her tongue at the students who were watching us as we left.

"I'm not a fucking goody two-shoes."

It only took a couple of minutes for is to find Cotty. She was in Tim's dorm. She was always in her Tim's dorm. He might be her boyfriend, but I'm not sure. He might just be some guy she was fucking. I liked him though. He always had a lot of weed and he was usually passed so we could take as much as we wanted. Tim was cool.

I didn't bother knocking on the door to Tim's dorm room. I just barged in. Tim was passed out on the floor—like always—and Cotty was sitting on the couch watching My Little Pony. She had a bong in her lap. I sat down beside her, swiping the bong away from her.

"Hey, how'd you guys find me?" she coughed.

"We followed the smoke cloud here," I said, pulling a lighter out of my pocket. I lit up the bong, inhaling the smoke slowly. I blew the smoke from between my lips, letting my eyelids flutter closed. "Led us right to you." Cotty pushed me, knocking the bong to the floor. Bong water got on the carpet.

"Party foul," Candy said, reaching down and grabbing the bong. She crawled over and sat next to where Tim was lying. She stared at the TV, lighting the bong. She chuckled at something the pink pony said and smoke came out her nose. She coughed noisily.

"Why didn't you come to class?" I said, laying my head in Cotty's lap.

"Because every time I go to class I get the urge to blow my head off," she replied, looking down at me. "It's seriously unhealthy for me to be in a classroom."

"Spring breaks right around the corner," I said. "I can't wait. We're going to be out of here. You, me, Candy, and Faith on a party bus to Florida. No classes, no stuck up college assholes, no worries—"

"No money," Cotty said. "I'm fucking broke. Candy's broke. You're broke—"

"Tim's not broke, though," Candy laughed. I turned my head to see her straddling the dude, picking his pockets for cash. Poor guy was still passed out.

"Faith isn't, either," I added. "I bet she'll have a lot of cash for us."

"Enough to pay for all of us to get to Florida?" Cotty said. "Keep dreaming."

"We're fucking going," I said, sitting up. "I don't give a shit what we have to do. We're going to Florida." Cotty shrugged. "I don't know where we will get the cash. It's too late to get jobs—"

"There's a party tonight," Candy said, looking away from the TV. "Just do your thing. Get that money."

"Hustle for it," Cotty said. I laughed.

"I do play a mean game of Black Jack," I said, laughing.

"Then we are going to the party," Cotty said. "And we're getting that fucking money." I smiled. Spring break was going to happen.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short and shitty, but I just wanted to post something after my months of hiatus. Thanks to those of you who have been commenting, watching, and adding my story to your favorites. I have been feeling unsure about posting my writings, but you guys have been really encouraging, so thank you :)**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I have decided that I am not going to post the rest of the chapters of Spring Breakers. While I write for my own entertainment, I post so I can receive constructive criticism and so people can read my work for enjoyment. I spend time on these stories and when I get negative reviews that contain nothing constructive, it is really disheartening. Due to hurtful reviews, I will no longer post what write. I see no reason to continue posting chapters.**

_**[[Inappropriate reviews have been ****removed. IP addresses have been checked and after speaking with a FF administrator, users have been reported and consequently banned.]]**_

**Sorry to those who enjoyed this story.**

**-Poey**


End file.
